100 Sparks
by Life-Is-Insanity
Summary: A response to Bluegoo2's one hundred drabble challenge. Next up: It's Annabelles first day of school. Sarah Lennox is freaking out but it's nothing compared to Ironhide.
1. Index

_Welcome to **100 Sparks**!_

_A challenge by __**Bluegoo2, **__in hopes of curing my pout of writers-block that just won't seem to go away. Hopefully this will help and I can get back to finishing my other stories. And, honestly, this looked completely and utterly fun._

_All oneshots will be unbeta'd. So I apologize in advance if you find some sort of spelling or grammar mistake.  
_

_Some of these oneshots will be freakishly long and others freakishly short. A few might have a plot and most probably won't. Some might not even make any sense. But I hope you enjoy them nonetheless._

_~Life-is-Insanity.  
_

_

* * *

_

**_The Index_**

**_

* * *

_**_**1. Remember**  
_

_**2. Lies** _

_**3. Justice**_

_**4. Look Out**_

_**5. Apology**  
_

_**6. Sickness**  
_

_**7. Sunshine**_

_**8. Guardian Angel**_

_**9. Math**  
_

_10. Heartbeat_

_11. Technology_

_12. Job_

_13. Endings_

_14. Spots and Dots_

_15. Animal_

_16. Music_

_17. Weapons_

_18. Ghost_

_19. Quick Enough_

_20. Don't Let Go_

_21. Patience_

_22. Flames_

_23. Lucky Shot_

_24. The World Turned Upside Down_

_25. A Grand Adventure_

_26. Party_

_27. Thoughts_

_28. Rules_

_29. Last Laughs_

_30. Chills_

_31. Stuck_

_32. Bored_

_33. Movies_

_34. Limbo_

_35. Dance with Me_

_36. Superstar_

_37. Compromise_

_38. Save Me_

_39. Fury_

_40. Changes_

_41. Worthless_

_42. Fame and Fortune_

_43. Fountain_

_44. Piece of My Mind_

_45. Star Struck_

_46. Runaway_

_47. Fruit Loop_

_48. Thrill_

_49. Wishes_

_50. Never_

_51. Eclipse_

_52. Discoveries_

_53. Challenges_

_54. Freefall_

_55. Oops_

_56. Name Calling_

_57. Failure_

_58. Tag_

_59. Present_

_60. Emotion_

_61. Unexpected_

_62. Only Human_

_63. Explosion_

_64. Trial and Error_

_65. Holiday_

_66. Visit_

_67. Inventions_

_68. Haunt_

_69. Mixed Signals_

_70. Life_

_71. Homework_

_72. Seasons_

_73. Clueless_

_74. Tips and Tricks_

_75. Surprises_

_76. Destroy_

_77. Attention_

_78. Practice Makes Perfect_

_79. Graduation_

_80. Fake_

_81. Stop_

_82. Outcast_

_83. Hide_

_84. The Key_

_85. Stress_

_86. Only Fair_

_87. Spirit_

_88. Guilty_

_89. Damage_

_90. Manners_

_91. Transformation_

_92. Forget_

_93. Pet_

_94. Outcast_

_95. Space_

_96. Opportunity_

_97. Dessert_

_98. Breaking Point_

_99. Simple Advice_

_100. Hunger_

* * *

_Am I insane for taking this on? Oh, probably…. :D _


	2. Remember

_**Summary:** Bumblebee can't remember the stars from Cybertron_. _But what does he care?_

_**Genre:** General_

_**Characters:** Bumblebee and Sam  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**_Twinkle, twinkle little star…_**

_By: Life-is-Insanity._

_

* * *

_

_What had the stars looked like from Cybertron?_

Sam's questions regarding his home planet had been relatively simple to answer (_Had there been water? No. Wild-life? None. How big had the cities been? Bigger than London and New York combined) _but the inquiry about the stars had thrown Bumblebee off. Why would Sam want to know something like that?

A search through his memory banks turned up in vain and he frowned. Surely he could have remembered something as easily as the _stars, _for Primus sake! How many times had he glanced at the sky, counting the number of ships ready to dock? But a few more searches through his memory banks all showed up the same. Nothing.

It did not trouble him, though. Stars were merely light from far off suns, some possibly already burned out. What importance did they hold?

Shrugging, Bumblebee replied, "I don't remember."

Later, parked comfortably in the Witwicky's garage, the scout decided that the question had been silly. Cybertronians had simply not cared about tiny pin-prickles of light shining through their atmosphere. _Must be a human thing, _he thought.

But deep down, in the farthest corner of his spark, it truly bothered Bumblebee that he could not remember the one natural bit of beauty his planet had to offer.

* * *

**_July 14 2010

* * *

_**

…_so, did that make any sense, to anyone…?_

_Review, pretty please!_


	3. Lies

_**Summary:** There is a hole in the side of Lennox's barn and he wants answers. Ironhide may know why, although being the stubborn weapon specialist, he's not likely to tell the truth.  
_

_**Genre:** General/ Humor  
_

_**Characters:** Ironhide, Lennox, Annabelle._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_**

_By: Life-is-Insanity._

_

* * *

_

The Lennox residence was relatively small. A simple two-story house, white-washed, with a wrap around porch and an attached garage. A large barn stood behind, possibly build by a previous owner, which housed the John Deer Tracker.

A barn with a wide, gaping hole in the side of it, one could add.

"Okay," said Will Lennox warily. "Run this by me again."

Ironhide was crouched behind him, running a finger over his beloved cannons. Why did humans constantly need things repeated to them? Honestly, it was a wasted of time. Time that could be spent honing his target skills. Perhaps it was their brain size or lack of hearing? He'd have to ask Ratchet.

"You were sitting beside the barn…"

And what was the point of asking him to repeat something, when they would be the ones to repeat it? Humans were indeed strange creatures.

"Correct," grumbled Ironhide, a trained optic on Annabelle as she splashed around in a wading pool. Cartoon like panda-bear faces beamed up at him, the design of Annabelle's flotation devices, wrapped around her upper- arms.

"…minding your own business, replacing a part in your cannon…"

"A few wires were burned to a crisp."

Lennox nodded, like he knew what a pain that could be, and ran a hand through his short hair. "Okay, I got that. So, then, out of the blue-"

"It was not out of the _blue. _How could something come out of a colour?"

"Its an expression, Ironhide. It simply means out of nowhere," sighed Lennox.

Primus. Could the humans not simply say what the _mean?_

"Anyway, when out of nowhere, a giant gust of wind comes along and blows a hole through the side of my barn?"

Ironhide nodded, quite pleased with his lie. "That is, indeed, correct. The capabilities of your planets natural elements are quite amazing."

He watched as Lennox rubbed a hand over his eyes, the hint of a smile on the humans lips. Then he started to make weird choking sounds in his throat. It was a few nano-seconds before Ironhide released that Lennox had dissolved into laughter.

If Ironhide could blush, he would be bright red. The Captain was _laughing _at _him!_

"What in the name of Primus is so funny?" Ironhide hissed, voice low so as not to scare Annabelle.

Lennox took several deep breaths, in what Ironhide assumed to be an attempted to calm himself. He gestured at the barn wall. "Ironhide, man, the hole is still smoking _and _its perfectly round. What gust of wind can too that?"

"A very strong gust," replied Ironhide, faceplate neutral.

"A very strong gust of wind can blow a perfectly round and smouldering hole in the side of my barn…" Lennox said sarcastically.

Ironhide decided to act as though this was absolutely normal of Earths weather. Stubborn was basically his middle name.

"All right, fine," declared Lennox, "for now we'll say the _wind _did this. But _you _have to help me fix this. And for Gods sake, start working on your lies," he added, still smiling, as he jumped through the hole to gather tools.

Ironhide growled.

"Lair, lair, pants on fire!" Annabelle giggled and splashed water in his direction.

* * *

**_July 19 2010

* * *

_**

_Poor Ironhide. Even Annabelle could see through that one._

_I would place Annabelle to be around 1 1/2 years here. Sadly, I have no idea how to translate anything in to baby talk._

_Review, please! I love feedback!_


	4. Justice

_**Summary:** Pre '07. Prowl strolled purposely into his office, ready to face the bane of his existence. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Oh, he was ready to make them pay for their actions._

_**Genre:** General_

_**Characters:** Prowl, Sunstreaker & Sideswipe._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**_Justice will be served._**

_By: Life-is-Insanity._

_

* * *

_

Prowl strolled purposely into his office, ready to face the bane of his very existence.

Those fragging Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. (Why the slag Optimus kept them around, he'd never know.)

The two accused, one a blinding shade of gold and the other a shade of candy red, were both seated on the chairs placed in front of his desk. Prowl duly noted the handcuffs chained to their wrists. A wise move by Ironhide. The Twins had been know to escape Prowls office before he could arrive to dish out their punishments.

Slapping down his data-pad, Prowl stared down at the Twins. "Comfortable?"

"Primus, Prowl," muttered Sunstreaker angrily. "Can we just cut the chit-chat and get straight to the punishment? I have an arm to repaint."

Prowl studied Sunstreakers arm closely and located a small scratch, a few centimetres long, on his upper arm. He was going to repaint his whole arm, just for that?

Well, if there was one thing Sunstreaker was known for, it was his vanity- and his psychopathic nature.

"Okay, then _Sunny-" _Prowl happily enjoyed a nano-second of watching Sunstreaker growl at his much hated nickname "-I'll get straight to the point."

"Here we go," sighed Sideswipe, looking thoroughly bored. (Prowl was willing to bet his High Grade that the red twin was planning his next prank.)

"You two," said Prowl, studying the data-pad, "destroyed the second floor of the East Wing. May I ask why?"

"Because we were bored…?" Sideswipe answered.

"Because Sideswipes an idiot…?" Sunstreaker replied.

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Well, you are one! What kind of mech mistypes the time of detonation into a _bomb?"_

"One that has a golden psychopath whining in his audio-receptors about how his paints not the same shade, that's who!"

"Okay, that is _enough_!" Prowl thundered, hitting his desk. "You two morons are lucky I don't call Optimus in here! Now, your punishment is as follows. First, you will clean up the slime from your bomb, which includes scrubbing the floor and walls until I can see my _reflection _in them. Second, you will replaces any tiles and panels that have been destroyed. Third, you will be spending the next two orns in the Brig- shut it, Sunstreaker. I don't wanna hear it!- and finally, you will not be allowed off the ship when we dock at the next planet. _Am I understood?_"

Sunstreaker looked as though he'd like nothing more than to rip his head off.

"Am I?"

"Yes, Prowl," they muttered.

Satisfaction filled his spark. "Excellent." Prowl said, sitting down. He laced his digits together and studied them over the top. "Ironhide is waiting outside to monitor your punishment. I'll be checking in within the breem. You may go."

He pressed a button on his desk and the handcuffs chaining the Twins to their seats vanished. Both stood up, shot him a look of the deepest loathing and marched from his office.

Oh, sweet justice. What would he do without it?

* * *

**_July 26 2010

* * *

_**

_This is my attempt at figuring out Prowl. How'd I do?_

_Review, please!_


	5. Look Out

_**Summary: **Leo never expected to die the way he did, at twenty-eight and about to be married. Death could be rather cruel sometimes._

_**Genre:** Angst/ Romance._

_**Character(s):** Leo_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**_A Bitter-Sweet Ending._**

_By: Life-is-Insanity._

_

* * *

_

When Death came for Leo, he never anticipated the method of his demise. Or that he was going to be the tender age of twenty-eight and about to be married.

Somehow, it just didn't seem fair.

Leo had always imagined dying by the gun of a Decepticon or laying out on the battle field, buried in the remains of a building, possibly having saved someone's life. A noble way to exit life. But being hit by a semi-truck in the middle of New York? It was just so… _normal._

Above him, a face swarmed into view. Carly. His sweet, beautiful, soon-to-be wife Carly. Her face was tear-stained and there was a gash on her left cheek. Leo only recognized her by the dark, red of her hair.

She sobbed and asked why did he do it. Why did he push her out of the way and not save himself as while? But Leo could tell she already knew the answer. There had been no time to. It was either push her out of the way or both get hit.

The night had started out so perfectly, too. Back in New York, the wedding only a week away, Leo had decided to take Carly out for a fancy dinner, reasoning that they could use a night a way from wedding preparations. They had gone to a little restaurant named _Garlic _and than had decided to head down to Central Park afterward. On the way to the park, Carly had leaned in and whispered something into his ear that had send a jolt through Leo's stomach.

_I'm pregnant._

They had come to a halt, Carly staring at him worriedly, as Leo processed what she had said. Pregnant, as in _baby_, as in he was going to be a father. He let out a long breath and then whooped for joy. Carly had laughed, delighted, and Leo grabbed her by the waist and started to dance, yelling to the heavens that he was going to be a father.

But they had not watched were they were going, both to overjoyed to notice. And it wasn't until the semi blared hits horn did it comprehend that they had danced into the busy road.

Leo had pushed Carly back on to the side walk before he had been hit and sent flying thirty feet backwards. Before he had hit the ground, Carly's scream dribbling in the air, Leo knew that it was over. There was no way to survive an impact like that.

And then he had hit the ground and every bone in his body broke.

Carly gently grasped the side of his head and Leo focused every ounce of energy on her. He shut out the noise of New York, the action that was happening around him. Nothing was important anymore, nothing but Carly.

She begged him not to go, saying how much she needed him, how much their unborn child needed him.

Before he could answer, the world began to darken. Panicked, he begged Carly to kiss him, hard on the lips.

Crying, she complied. Leo did not close his eyes during the kiss and neither did Carly. Her honey-brown eyes were the last thing he wanted to see before he left.

She pulled away slowly, but did not move her face. It stayed an inch above his own.

Leo died in a sea of honey-brown and with a bitter-sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

**_July 31 2010

* * *

_**

_I am so having fun experimenting. First Prowl, now an angst / romance story. _

_Don't worry, Leo's not dead for good. I'm labeling this as an AU-ish type of drabble. He'll be back in others drabbles. I like the guy to much to officially kill him off._

_Tell me how I did in the reviews and I'll give you a plushies Autobot of your choice. (Or Decepticon. Which ever way you swing.) _

_So review, please!_

_(Was it angst-y enough or did it just come off as corny?)  
_


	6. Apology

_**Summary:** Post-ROTF. Shortly after Giza, Optimus is concerned to see that Lennox is having some form of a panic attack over of the destruction of the Pyramids. He has no idea why, though._

_**Genre:** General._

_**Character(s):** Optimus & Lennox_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**_Opps, My Bad._**

_By: Life-is-Insanity._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, God, the Egyptian government is going to be so _pissed _at us," moaned Lennox.

Optimus, who by order of Ratchet was not to move from the clearing he had been placed in, glanced down at the Major. Dirty and bloody, he was sprawled in the sand, staring up at the darkening sky. Optimus noted the dark circles under his eyes and stressed look on his face.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, Will," suggested Optimus.

Lennox looked at him as though he was nuts. "Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able too," he said hoarsely.

Optimus frowned and carefully shifted his position. "May I ask why?"

"The Egyptian government, that's why!" Lennox almost cried. He bolted into a sitting position. "Jesus, this time tomorrow, they'll be an on slaughter of complaints and outcries! People will be wanting our _blood_, of God sakes."

Feeling somewhat like a youngling that had been left out of something, Optimus felt slightly foolish as he asked, "But _why?"_

At first, it looked like Lennox would not answer him. Optimus was concerned to see that the Major was having some form of a panic attack, for he was panting and shaking. He was about to call Ratchet when it appeared that Lennox had regained the ability to speak.

"Because we destroyed the _Pyramids _and almost everything around them!"

"But surely those can be rebuild?" Optimus answered slowly. He could hardly see what Lennox was making such a fuss about. "Certainly not back to there original state, of course…"

From the look Lennox was giving him, Optimus decided it was best he stop speaking.

"You, ah," said Lennox, "you've got no idea what the Pyramids are, do you…?"

If he had been Ironhide, he would have growled that of course he knew what they were and stomped away. If he had been Ratchet, a wrench would have already been thrown at the insult to his intelligence. Bumblebee would have happily listened to whatever the Major had to say, glad to learn something new.

Optimus decided to go Bumblebee's way.

"I imagine they are something of importance…?"

Lennox released a small, tired laugh. He crossed his legs, set his gun by his side, and quietly explained the purpose of the Pyramids to Optimus. Prime listened in fascination well the Major spoke.

When Lennox finished explaining, he went back to laying in the sand. It did not concern him whether or not more of the stuff covered him.

Optimus stared into the distance, optics fixed solely on the still smoldering ruins of the Pyramids. Finally, he let out a shocked vent of air. "Primus," he said. "Sorry."

Lennox laughed, in a panicked sort of way.

* * *

**_August 5 2010

* * *

_**

_Hmm…so we have something that went left instead of right._

_And yes, if I was Lennox, I would have a panic attack too over the Pyramids. Sorry of he sounds a little OOC. _

_Even though it was the Decepticons fault for the destruction of the Pyramids, I imagine that NEST would take the fall for it._

_Review, please, and you will magically find an Autobot (or Decepticon) plushies of your choice on your doorstep the next morning!_


	7. Sickness

_**Summary:** With Ron and Judy away, Bumblebee finds himself the caretaker of an ill Sam. Its an afternoon filled with chicken noodle soup, videogames, and friendship.  
_

_**Genre:** Friendship/ General._

_**Characters:** Sam and Bumblebee._

_**Authors Note:** Thank you to all the wonderful reviews that I have been receiving so far! They always manage to make my night._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**_Video Games, a Chest Cold and Best Friends._**

_By: Life-is-Insanity._

_

* * *

_

Deep down, Bumblebee knew that it was wrong to be doing what he was. Being an Autobot meant to have honour and an unwavering loyalty. But really, how could he pass up an opportunity like this?

"Oh, where you goin', 'Bee? Where you goin'?"

It wasn't everyday he got to beat Sam at one of his own video games. And if that meant throwing loyalty out the window all together, then by Primus, he would throw it out the window.

Pressing down hard on the _X _button of the controller, Bumblebee urged his car forward. With the finish line only one hundred metres away, it was inevitable that he would loose. Sam was too far behind him, although he was desperately trying to catch up. A moment later, his car spun across the finish line and Bumblebee released a shout of victory.

Laughing quietly at his guardian, Sam let his controller fall into his lap. "I _swear _you're downloadin' cheats," he said hoarsely. "No one can be that good."

"Me? Download cheats?" Bumblebee faked hurt. "I'm an Autobot, for slag's sake, we don't _cheat_. How could you say that?"

"Well then, my apologizes," said Sam, sarcastically. He pulled the blanket draped around his shoulders closer and was about to say more but he dissolved into a violent coughing fit that seemed to rattle his chest.

Bumblebee watched his charge, regret clear in his eyes. There was very little that he could do for Sam in getting rid of the chest cold he had contracted, except follow the very precise instructions that Ratchet had sent him. No school, lemon water with honey, chicken noodle soup, vitamin C and lots of rest. Take it slowly, he had stated at the end, Sam's immune system will get rid of the cold on its own.

Not the sort of instructions the young Autobot had been hoping for, but when has Ratchet ever let him astray?

Waiting until Sam's coughing fit had passed, Bumblebee rose from his spot on the ground. "Its close to one o'clock," he stated. "How about that chicken noodle soup now?"

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded. "Sounds good. Do you wanna play the same game again or should I throw in a different one?"

"How 'bout a different one. You can choose," said Bumblebee, walking into the Witwicky's kitchen and towards the items that Mikaela had been kind enough to drop off before heading to school. He picked up a can of Campbell's soup ('the best stuff out there' according to Mikaela) and, after downloading how to use a can opener, dumped the contents into a bowl and place it in the micro-wave.

"How about _Night of the Living Dead II_?" Sam called. "You can help me mow down some zombies."

"Zombies?"

"Dead human bodies that've come back to life."

"You humans have the weirdest imaginations."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The micro-wave beeped behind him. Bumblebee pulled the steaming soup out, placed a spoon in it, and carefully made his way back to the living room. There was no need for a hand towel. The hot bowl could not harm his hologram.

Placing it slowly on the table before Sam, Bumblebee returned to his spot on the ground. Sam smiled at him, eyes glassy from his fever, and grabbed a hold of the spoon.

"Thanks, 'Bee," he said, voice think with phlegm. "You've gotta be the greatest best friend ever. Miles would never have done this for me."

The Scout blinked at the term 'best friend' as his charge ate his soup. Sam really considered him as a best friend?

He picked his controller up from the floor. "You're a great best friend, too, Sam. Now, how to you _mow _down zombies?"

* * *

**_August 14 2010

* * *

_**

_Well, this was needless hard. Took me about six tries to get this and I'm still not sure if I like it. Sorry if the ending is a little…abrupt. That was the only place I could think about ending it._

_Oh well. Can't have everything, can you?_

_One of my rarer fics where Bumblebee can actually talk._

_I like writing Bumblebee and Sam together. Expected another drabble regarding them in the near future (anyone guess which chapter that's going to be?) I apologizes if they sound OOC._

_Review, please, and you will receive an Autobot or Decepticon plushies of your choice!_


	8. Sunshine

_**Summary: **__When Sunstreaker makes planet-fall, Sideswipe decides that a little teasing is in order. They've been separated for 100 vorns, after all._

_**Genre: **__General._

_**Character(s): **__Sunstreaker & Sideswipe_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Transformers. Simple as that. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Of Brotherly Love and Nicknames.**_

_By: Life-is-Insanity

* * *

_

One hundred vorns. One_ hundred _fragging vorns since he had last laid optics on Sunstreaker. Not very long by Cybertronian standards, an equivalent of ten Earth years, but still a long enough time to be separated from ones twin. Poor Sideswipe had been torn between punching Sunstreaker in the faceplate or bursting in to tears at the sight of his twin at his landing site.

He had chosen to punch him in the faceplate, nice and hard. Out of love, of course.

Now, though, that the excitement of finally seeing his twin had passed, Sideswipe decided that a little teasing was in order. There was one hundred vorns to make up for, after all. He practically skipped his way over to Sunstreaker, whom was busy picking organic matter from his frame, and quickly hide the smile that had graced his faceplate. Oh, he knew the perfect way to annoy his brother.

With his very, very _much _hated nicknames. Primus, he was going to enjoy this.

"How's the faceplate, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked innocently, stopping just out of arms reach of Sunstreaker. "Did I leave a large enough dent?"

Sunstreaker merely growled, but Sideswipe duly noted that he had already buffed it out. Typical, vain aft-hole that he was.

"What a shame, Sunshine," sighed Sideswipe dramatically. "You looked so dashing with it."

Sunstreaker visibly twitched at his nickname and glared heatedly at his twin. "Mute it, 'Sides."

Faking hurt, Sideswipe frowned. "Now, really, is that any way to talk to your twin, Sunny? I mean, we have been separated for close to a hundred vorns, I would assume you would treat me a little more kindly."

Another heated glare and a very loud huff from Sunstreakers cooling vents. "Will you _stop it _with the slagging nicknames?"

It had never taken much to set off Sunstreaker in the past, and Sideswipe almost cracked up laughing at the look of utter rage on his brothers faceplate. Oh, what fun.

"All right," he said, flinging an arm across Sunstreakers shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"Like the Pit you couldn't." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Anyway," continued Sideswipe happily. "Welcome to Earth, home of the flashiest alt-modes in the known universes. I'd taken it upon myself to pick out your's, 'cause I know what a vain fragger you can be, so I hope you like the Bugatti-Veryon, Sunshine, and-"

_CRACK. _His brother delivered a heavy blow to his cranium plate, effectively denting it. Sideswipe doubled over, clutching his now pain, throbbing head.

"_I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT WITH THE PIT-SPAWING, PRIMUS FORBIDING, FRAGGING NICKNAMES!"_

"_Okay_, Sunstreaker," stated Sideswipe. "Primus. Grow a sense of humour, would you?"

He straightened and gently poked the dent in his cranium plate. It was nothing, just an annoyance he would have to fix. Out of the corner of his optics, he observed Sunstreaker watching him when a request for a private comm link obscured his vision. He accepted.

"_Primus, I've missed you."_

He glanced at his brother, who was still seething, but Sideswipe knew that it was all for show. No anger flowed between their spark-bond. Instead love, guilt, and happiness did.

Sideswipe gave a little smile. _"I've missed you too, Sunshine."_

A few humans scattered at his brothers bellow of rage. Laughing, Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker in the direction of the planes and the Bugatti-Veryon that sat waiting to be scanned.

* * *

_**August 24 2010

* * *

**_

_Fragging plot bunnies. -.- Why must they spiral out of control like that? Why? It wasn't suppose to end like that. Damn things…_

_100 vorns (83 Earth years)= 8 300 years. Long time to be away from ones twin, no?_

_I like Sunny and 'Sides. Besides Bumblebee, they have got to be my favourite Autobots. (Please, God, let Sunstreaker be in the third Transformers movie, __**please…**__)_

_Sunstreakers alt-mode is linked on my profile page. Go check it out if you have no idea what a Bugatti-Veryon is. Just imagine it in gold._

_**Next up: **__Guardian Angel. _

_Review, please, and I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie, shaped like the Autobot insignia! (Or Decepticon, whichever)._


	9. Guardian Angel

_**Summary: **__Its Annabelles first day of school. Sarah Lennox is freaking out but it is nothing compared to Ironhide._

_**Genre: **__General._

_**Character(s): **__Annabelle, Lennox, Sarah Lennox, and Ironhide._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is the rightful property of Hasbro and DreamWorks. I own nothing, and am simply having fun with the characters/ settings. I promise not to break them.

* * *

_

_**Of Crayons, Book Bags, and Freak Outs.**_

_By: Life-is-Insanity.

* * *

_

Normally, the Lennox household was quiet at eight-thirty in the morning, its occupants just getting ready for the day ahead. The coffee would have been brewing slowly, bacon sizzling away on the stove top, and eggs cooking in the frying pan.

But that was _normally. _Today the household was in a flurry of activity.

"Do you have your crayons, sweetheart?" Sarah Lennox questioned, wringing her hands. "And your markers?"

Little Annabelle Lennox, looking lovely in a summer dress and her hair held back with a blue ribbon, nodded her head. "Uh-huh."

"And you remember our phone number? Just in case you need me?"

"Yes, Mummy."

Sarah, after smoothing out the skirt of Annabelles dress, rose from her crouched position. "Will?" She called out. "Are you almost done?"

Quick, heavy foot falls were heard and than Lennox came skidding around the corner, a small purple lunch pail in hand. "Yep. Just had to finish packing our big girls lunch." He bent down and placed it in Annabelles book bag, and then in a loud whisper to Annabelle added, "and I added a baggie of Skittles, as a treat."

"Will!" Sarah meant to look stern but she couldn't help the nervous smile that graced her face.

"What?" Lennox asked innocently, putting his jacket on. He winked at Annabelle, who giggled. "All right. You have everything you need? Books, crayons, lunch, information for the teacher, two feet and a heart beat?"

"Yep, yep!" Annabelle replied happily. She awkwardly put on her book bag. "Can we go now, _please?_"

Lennox bent and scooped up his daughter. "Why, yes, my dear lady, we can," he answered, dancing out the front door with her. Sarah quickly followed, making sure to grab her digital camera, as Lennox danced his way over to a waiting Ironhide.

"Will!" Sarah called, locking the door. "Be careful not to mess up her hair and dress! I want Annie to look nice for her first day!"

Snorting in amusement, Lennox gently placed his daughter on the ground. "Yeah, because she's not going to mess it up during recess," he muttered to Ironhide.

Ironhide shifted his tires. "Are you quite sure this is safe, Will?" He grumbled. "Sending Annabelle to this 'school'?"

"Its perfectly safe, big guy," Lennox said, patting his hood in reassurance. "Nothing bad is going to happen to Annie well she's there."

"How can you know?" Ironhide stated loudly. "Gunmen, these people called 'bullies', Decepticons. She could be kidnapped, injured, killed. I truly do not feel confident about sending her to this place, Lennox!"

"Don't worry, 'Hide," said Annabelle sweetly, in only a way a four year old could. "I'll be fine. And if anyone tries to hurt me, I'll beat the slag out of them."

"Annabelle, what have I told you about talking like that?" Sarah demanded, marching towards them.

"Sorry, Mummy," apologized Annabelle. "Can we get going now?"

Both Sarah and Lennox answered, "yes." Ironhide released a gruffly, "no."

All three Lennoxs stared at the black Topkick in surprise. "No?" Lennox said slowly.

"No," repeated Ironhide firmly. "Annabelle is not going to this place called 'Hills Valley Elementary' because I do not trust this place where she could be easily attacked."

"Attacked?" Sarah said weakly.

"Yes, attacked." Ironhide said. "Decepticons, gunmen, 'bullies' and Primus' knows what else. So she will not be going."

"But 'Hide," whined Annabelle, frowning. "I wanna go."

"I'm sorry, little Annabelle. But I can't allow it."

Silence followed as Annabelle stared furiously at Ironhide, and Lennox comforted his wife. "Well," said Lennox after a few minutes. "Thank god for the Toyota," and he picked a glaring Annabelle up, grabbed a hold of Sarah's hand and strolled towards the garage.

Ironhide watched them go in shock- he had forgotten about the family van- before carefully following them. Were they really going to put Annabelle in harms way?

"But Will-!" Ironhide protested, stopping just before the front lawn. "You can't!"

"Oh, but I can, Ironhide," stated Lennox as Sarah buckled Annabelle in. Sliding into the drivers seat and starting the van, he added, "y'know, your more paranoid then most parents," before stepping on the gas and disappearing down the families long drive way. Ironhide watched them go, disbelief vibrating throughout his spark.

Later, as Annabelle happily played in the school's yard during recess- she had met another little girl by the name of Jessica, whom she liked very much- she spotted a very familiar black Topkick parked across the road, watching her every movement.

'_Daddy was right,' _she thought. _'He is very paranoid.' _Annabelle waved her hand energetically in the Topkicks direction before running after her new friend.

* * *

_**September 12 2010

* * *

**_

_But Annabelle likes a paranoid Ironhide, so she happily forgives him after school and draws him a pretty picture._

_Can you imagine Ironhide at your first day of school, unaware that he is basically giving your mother a heart-attack with his talk of gunmen and kidnapping? Poor Sarah. She's going to need a drink._

_Anyway, I have no idea when I'll be able to update next. I have to take my cat to the vet tomorrow because we believe she has cancer, so it all depends on the outcome of the visit. Hopefully everything is fine and dandy, and the lump we found is nothing more than fat. (Please, god, let it be fat…__)_

_**Next up: **__Math._

_Review, please, and an you will magically find an Autobot (or Decepticon) plushies for your choice on you door step!_


End file.
